freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Harris
Eleanor "Elle" Rose Harris is one of the main female characters in Till Darkness Falls, and the main female deuteragonist in The Broken Series and Twisted Whispers Series. Elle is the currently the wife of Jonathan Archer, and adoptive mother of Sophia Archer. History Eleanor "Elle" Rose Harris was born May 11, 1995 to Cynthia Harris and Brent Nelson. Her parents never married, though it was unknown as to why, since they had Elle, and later, her brother Fred who was born five years later. Elle's last name stayed as her mother's, since Cynthia and Brent wanted to keep the Harris name going, since Cynthia's siblings never had any kids, and the Harris name, was actually a powerful witch bloodline, Brent was just a human, while Elle's mother was a witch, but had her powers removed while she was pregnant with Elle by her own family, for being with a human. Since the Harris family saw humans as lower beings, though Elle's uncle Rob, turned his back on witchcraft, and like his sister, got rid of his powers. Though even if Cynthia vanquished her magic, it was still there, just inactive, so therefore, her children, when they turn 18, would become witches as well, unknown to her, since she thought she was no longer a witch, her offspring wouldn't be witches or a warlock, but they were, since she just inactivated her witch gene. When Elle was 16, her father died in a car crash, which later put Elle in a dark place, and she even shut herself away from her best friend Amber, even her mother and her younger brother. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity: TBA Conquer: TBA Shady Skies: TBA Until Dawn: TBA Appearance Elle has pale light skin, long thin platinium blond hair, that hands to her mid back. She has ocean blue eyes, with grey flecks in them. She is pretty with an heart shaped face with high cheek bones. She has a slim figure, and stands at 5ft and 4 inches. She usually wears blouses, t-shirts, or her dark blue hoodie jacket with a tank top, or one shouldered tops, or her beloved sweaters. She likes to wear jean skirts, jean shorts, capris, or jeans. She usually wears converse, or wedged healed shoes. She usually wears her hair in a messy burn, cascaded over her shoulders, or in a half up half down style. When she trains, runs, or goes hunting, it is usually in a high pony tail. Personality Human As a human, Elle was like the girl next door, she was bright, and loved to help those in need. She was the smartest of her class, and hoped to go to college and become something big. When her father died, Elle lost herself, she became closed up, and became shy and reserved, letting no one in. When Elena came, Elle got into the crossfire, and ended up being turned by Elena. Vampire Elle is quite sarcastic at times, and loves making puns. She is seen to be very fearless, and devoted to protecting her friends, even taking people down to do so. When she first turned, Elle was wild, she even ended up killing someone, and later shut her humanity off because of it. When Elena was about to harm her brother, Elle switched her humanity back, and ripped Elena's ring off, and she burned in the sun. When her mother died, in Elle's arms, she told her to be there for her brother and to be strong, she promised her mother, and helped her brother through the grief. Afterwards, Elle became stronger and independent, took charge of her life, and, with the help of her Uncle, was able to go to college. Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Elle has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Imortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *Fire Opal''' - She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Sunlight - '''Vampires are burned by sunlight. If they come into contact with it, it will result in permenent death. *'Stake - will Result in permanent death * Broken Neck - subdues her for a short while * Magic - '''it can harm a vampire severally Relationships * Cynthia Harris - Mother/Daughter, Very Close, Her mother died. * Brent Nelson - Father/Daughter, She was closest to him, he died from cancer when she was 16. * Fred Harris - Brother/Sister, She looked after him after their parents died, She would give her life up to save him. * Jonathan Archer - Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Allies, He is the love of her life, Protective of each other, Like soulmates, Partners-in-crime, They later get engaged and get married * Amber Wise - Bestfriends/Allies, They have been like sisters since childhood, they know one another better then anyone, Partners-in-crime, When Amber knew she was slowly going mad, she wouldn't want anyone else but Elle to raise her daughter Sophia. * Sophia Wise/Archer - Adoptive Daughter/Mother/Allies, Elle would give anything to protect Sophia, raised her since she was an infant, Partners-in-crime (Future) * Ally Ross - Bestfriends/Allies, Mentor/Mentee relationship, Elle was one of the people who helped Ally adjust to being a hybrid, Protective of each other, Partner-in-crime * Cel Smith - Bestfriends/Allies, Protective of each other, Partners-in-crime * Scott Anderson - Bestfriends/Allies, He helped her adjust to being a vampire when no one else could, Mentor/Mentee, Love/Hate Relationship at times, Partners-in-crime * Ethan Norwich - Good friends/Allies, Love/hate relationship, Partners-in-crime * Sheldon Cooper - Close friends/Allies * Eddie Duell - Former Bestfriends/Frenemies/Allies, Former romantic interest, Partners-in-crime * Sara Hathaway - Enemies * Elena Howe - Enemies/Former friends, Former Partners-in-crime, Elena sired Elle, Elena forced Elle to turn her humanity off, Elena is dead. Book Appearances '''Till Darkness Falls Chapter Titles * Prologue * Chapter 1 Duplicity Chapter Titles * A Hidden Key * Make it Rain * Congrats? * Know Now or Never * Rushed * No Rock Please * Lost * The Hidden Devil * Fight or Die Trying * Finding Allison * Let the Battle Begin * The Blood Runs Cold * The Dance of Death * The Broken Road * Death Becomes Her * Too Late to Apologize * The Sin of Jealousy * The End of a Tale * The Lesson * Stay Shielded * Realizing the Obvious * Love Sucks * Lights Out * Always the Seer * Reap What You Sow * Bad Timing * Out of the Mist * One Down, More To Go * Uncovered Secrets * Down * Catch Me If You Can * One Last time * You're Already Gone * The Glimpse * Don't Let Go * The Stakeout * Confessions * Final Steps * An Unlikely Friend * The First Fall * Where My Hell Began * There Are No Words For This * A Time of Change * A New Beginning * My Rescuer is My Stalker * Life Goes On, Except for Me Conquer Chapter Titles Trivia *Elle is the first main female character to be turned into a vampire *Ironically, her and Scott or somewhat like "siblings" , since Elena Howe both turned them into vampires. Category:Forever Alone Category:Seaside Category:Characters Category:The Broken Main Character Category:Twisted Whispers Main Character Category:Till Darkness Falls Character